


Where it all Began

by scalesxofxjustice



Series: The Seedlings [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Agoraphilia, F/M, In a River, Kinky, Public Sex, the Father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: The Father, Joseph Seed, Leader of the cult known as Edens Gate. He has done terrible things, things you cant speak of, and yet after you narrow escape you find yourself conflicted with various emotions that toy upon your mind only to face them head on.





	Where it all Began

Looking down at your hands as you sat on a log out in the woods, you remember how all of this started. It was all because of him, Joseph Seed. Why couldn’t his cult followers just let him be taken, why did they have to fight back and crash the helicopter?

 

You sigh but you can't push aside the feeling of your hands against his wrists when you cuffed him, or when you led him to the helicopter and you could feel his warm bare skin beneath your gloved hands. How relaxed he was always looking forward without fear or hesitation believing in his own delusional words.

 

Frustrated you stand up and kick a bunch of rocks and sigh loudly. You hated this, hate this situation you were in. All of your friends were spread out and you only had Dutch who barely managed to save you. All you knew was that all of your friends had been sent out to each of the Seed Family and Dutch wanted you to start with Falls End in Johns region.

 

Frankly you couldn’t remember what any of them looked like when you arrest Joseph. You knew they were there, crowding behind him but...your eyes were set on Joseph. He had a gaze that you couldn’t pull away from, a voice that was soft and soothing that seemed to know what he was talking about. 

 

Wasn’t hard to believe how many people he had coaxed into his cult by just using his words, but it wasn’t just his words or his eyes. His scares, his tattoos...That bare chest.

 

You cursed under your breath and felt your anger begin to grow. You didn’t know what was wrong with you, perhaps you’d hit your head too hard when the chopper crashed, or maybe from the crash on the bridge. You just couldn’t get Joseph or his words out of your head or his body. Why did he have to walk around like that? Half naked exposing his chest and all those marks...How the hell did he even get them? Did he do them himself? Would he ever let you touch them?

 

“Fuck!” You argued with yourself as you decided you’d sat around thinking too much about all of this.

 

Heading down a trail path you held the .44 magnum in your hand reloading it and cocking it ready to fire away. You’d left Dutch's Bunker, helped a few people out, blew up a shrine and now...Now you had the choice to go anywhere and take back Hope County. To be the hero these people needed and deep down you wanted to do it, you wanted to blow off all the Seed family heads in one fell swoop. Yet it just wasn’t possible. Not like this. Not with these thoughts itching deep in the back of your skull.

 

It was like if you kept pushing the thoughts away they would come back tenfold to the point you couldn’t help but trail a hand down your center, between your breasts, down to your navel and...You stopped realizing you were in the middle of walking and trailing a hand down your pants. You quickly retrieved them and shook your head again cursing as you checked over your gun once more wondering what it will feel like to pull the trigger and kill these bastards.

 

You’d shot before, you were not as good as Hudson or the Sheriff but you tired your best. You’d shot people before, in the legs, in the shoulder. However here was something different, Eden's Gate was different. You killed a few of them Peggies recently but the thought of putting a bullet between each of the Seed siblings...you wanted to know what you would feel. Would you enjoy it? Perhaps feel somewhat like a real superman, a hero saving the people?

 

Swallowing hard you focus on the path you are heading down by yourself with no companion by your side. You didn’t want one just yet, afraid that they might get in the way, get hurt or even end up dead. You couldn’t deal with that on your conscious right now as you took in a deep breath and told yourself that you could do this. You’d trained hard and conditioned your body to be strong and to run as fast as you can. Killing wasn’t exactly on your resume or on the top list of your skills but they have that saying that there's a first time for everything.

 

After an hour you stopped yourself in your tracks. You’d been walking without much thought of where you were going and now afternoon was cascading over the sky illuminating the hills and mountains in the distance as a pinkish hue formed in the sky and the clouds forming shapes in your mind. Though it wasn’t the beauty above your head that made you stop, but rather the fact you were just inside the treeline and just out before you standing before the river was Joseph.

 

Standing with bible in hand, he was looking towards the sky and not a single peggie in sight and to top it off he was shirtless. Your thoughts began to spiral from earlier, about what it would be like to touch him, to feel the heat of his body beneath your bare hands, or the roughness of the scares that covered his body. You had not noticed that you’d been slowly creeping out further and further getting closer to him until you stood two meters away.

 

This was your chance, your chance to put an end to everything right here and now even though Dutch advised against it. Slowly you raised the .44 in your hand towards his head, he hadn’t noticed you, he didn’t look armed unless you class a bible as a weapon and you sure as hell knew no one was around. He was alone by himself with nothing but the clouds as his witness if he died here right now.

 

“I know your there” His voice said clearly without hesitation or fear.

 

Holding your breath you dared not to speak up, not to muster a single word or even a breath in fear he didn’t know you were there and that maybe, just maybe he was talking to himself or God. Yet all those thoughts flew out the window when he turned on his heels and looked directly at you.

 

His face was calm yet emotionless. He had that stoic face so well for a man that had a gun pointed at him. You wanted to squeeze the trigger and get it over with and you could see him watching you, his eyes flicking down to the gun watching for a moment before he looked back up at you. That look was far too unreadable, and the moment his hands stretched out towards you, you could feel it.

 

A pull that was deep inside of you, a pull that you fought to resist as hard as you could. Taking back another step you look at him confused but also angry. Joseph was the reason you were stuck here, he had taken your friends, your life, everything from the people living here including Dutch. How could someone live like this knowing they killed the lives of the innocent and seem so peaceful? 

 

Gulping down you look at the gun in your hands, your own hands had begun to tremble as the gun seemed to slightly rattle with the movement. Looking back up into those sunlit glasses of his and looking into his eyes, you knew that he knew he had the power over you. Shaking your head you feel the warmth of tears trail down your face while you take another step away from him still fighting that feeling of wanting to rush into his arms. 

 

You didn’t understand why, or what, but it wasn’t for you to decided as Joseph took one solid step forward that seemed to cover the two steps you had taken back to get away from him. He remained calm, gentle and easy. You might have even thought that he wasn't a threat, but you knew a man with that gaze was much more.

 

Too little too late you had decided to turn and run in an attempt to flee but Joseph's hands came up in a cupped shape before he blew dust into your face causing you to cough and feel odd. As your vision began to cloud you could feel the lack of strength and energy in your body, you stumbled backwards trying hard to free yourself of whatever he had just done, but it was over in a heartbeat.

 

Your back connected with something warm, something comforting that strapped around you. By the time you looked up you where shock to see Joseph, a soft smile split across his lips showing the faintest touch of emotion as he held you in his arms. Slowly he lowered his head while you trembled in fear and utter fright until you could hear and feel his breath right against your ear.

 

“You are my child and I shall show you the way” Softly he spoke as if he dare not speak above the sound of the faint breeze passing by. You could feel his lips against your ear lobe, the way they trembled as if tempted to do something to your flesh.

 

Yet by the time your brain had come to grasp exactly what was happening, it was far too late to fight back as the Bliss took over, your body felt slack and the world began to fog up.

 

Faintly somewhere, perhaps even the back of your mind you could hear the soft humming of music. As your eyes fluttered open you saw a vast wilderness, a large giant tree up a head, fields and fields before you rolling like an ocean in the distance, an odd rabbit stood but you knew something was odd about it, the horns on its head seemed unnatural as you passed it by.

 

There was no Joseph anymore, he wasn’t holding you, he wasn’t whispering in your ear or blowing dust into your face. He just vanished replaced by this new foggy world that seemed surreal and impossible as you looked around.

 

You had no idea where you were or what was going on, all you could do was move forward towards the large giant tree that had caught your attention. Your hands stretched out and gently touched the oddly large knee high grass that cascaded across the land. This land was...you’d never seen it before and you could only say that it looked like a fairy tale. The sky was dark but it was light and your brain figured it was just cloudy, as was this whole entire place. Then the humming got louder, clearer. As you turned you saw a woman with shoulder length golden hair, she looked almost angelic or perhaps like a fairy as one of her own hands drifted across yours before taking a hold of your hand.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you” She said softly and smiled before pulling you forward as the two of you ran through the field.

 

As your legs reach the ground and followed her, you felt almost like you were floating, the world around you moved much faster than you were running and within a few seconds you stood before the large tree when the woman let go of your hand. She giggled and it echoed while she spun around so free, so...soo angelic. 

 

“I’ve heard so much about you” She said coming back close to you, holding your hand in hers as she smiled. “The Father wants to give you a gift. A Magical and heavenly gift.” She smiled and inched forward. “To join our family” There was something in her eyes, an odd happiness that seemed genuine but...it didn’t seem right.

 

The way she moved was graceful when she stepped back and skipped, a few bright blue butterflies flew around and landed on her arms as she extended them out and smiled looking at the insects before back to you. This was like a weird fairy tale, one you were not sure you could stomach. It was too surreal.

 

“Will you join us?” The girl asked and you opened your mouth but nothing would come out. 

 

She only giggled in response to how speechless you were and twirled around once more as the butterflies flew away up into the sky as you followed them with your gaze. By the time you looked back down, the woman was right up in your face almost , studying you but smiling and it creeped you out slightly. 

 

“You will join us!” This time when she repeated the words it didn’t sound like a question but rather a demand said in such a sweet voice.

 

 

Then she faded, everything around you began to fade, the clouds turned black, the tree began to wither and in this moment of decay and bitterness you heard her voice once more.

 

“Because if you don’t join us, you’ll die” That voice was soft and sweet and innocent and the words she spoke chilled you to the bone.

 

There was no escape, no way out of this and all you could do was step away and pray deeply that this wasn’t real. By the time the darkness had decayed everything it its sight, you were overwhelmed with it, like sinking in water as you felt like you were floating.

 

Then your eyes shot wide open as you gasped for air, the chill was intense as you shuddered and looked straight up into the eyes of Joseph. His hands gently wrapped around your waist and under your head, cupping you while you lay out across the rivers surface. It was dark now, so dark that the only light source you could find was from the moon above you.

 

Gasping you tried to sit up but your body wouldn’t allow you with the flow of water. Joseph hushed you gently and put a hand to your chest to ease you back down. Your eyes looked around in a groggy manner as you noticed where you were exactly. From the looks of it you had not been too far from previously. Maybe a bit further down the river then before as you couldn’t see any buildings or landmarks that you recognized. It was simply just Joseph and you under the moonlit sky with no one around to see what was going on. No one to save you if anything went wrong.

 

Like always The Father, Joseph, was still shirtless and you had to question how he wasn’t shivering. The night air wasn’t cold but the river water was, or perhaps it was an after affect of the bliss. You couldn’t tell and you sure as hell didn’t know if this was real or not. A warm hand suddenly glided over you chest, moving between your cleavage and trailing down to your stomach.

 

There was a sudden hot flush from within yourself, a burning in your core as you bit your bottom lip. Joseph notted but never said a single word, he just admired you, watching you as that hand began to go down further and further, pushing past the fabric of your pants, touching gently against your clit causing you to gasp at the sudden warmth and coldness caused by both his hand and the water rushing around you.

 

Looking away you turn your head to look to Josephs bare chest, the markings you could see of his sins, lust was one among them. Your breath hitched in your throat, his fingers had moved and slightly touched your clit but you could tell he wasn’t in any rush. His fingertips gently rubbed in a slow circular motion and you swore you could feel his gaze burning into your soul.

 

Laying out flat like this just floating on the water's surface made you feel vulnerable while Joseph stood towering over you with one finger that held all the power over you, the power to make you squirm and gasp and moan his name . His other hand was resting under your head which you could feel now was beginning to entangle his fingertips in your hair. Almost massaging your scalp. Conflicted with your feelings you didn’t know how to act, but your body certainly did. 

You could feel your legs part slightly and Joseph took advantage of that as his fingers slipped down further to your pussy. It was already wet and warm despite the water that you floated in. However Joseph didn’t stick his fingers in you, he merely moved them in a tormenting way against your outer core until you moaned finally.

 

Slowly your gaze rose up to meet his and you could see the faintest tug of a smile at the corner of his lips, the way he looked at you was still stoic in many ways but now you couldn’t take your eyes off him. It was like he waiting for you to beg for more, but it was also like the act of an affectionate lover and you couldn’t help but question just what exactly he was thinking or planning.

 

“Is this what you want?” His voice was….it was softer than you expected and with the way his hand moved against the back of your head and the way his fingertips softly moved against your pussy. It made his voice have the strangest affect on you.

 

Silently you could only nod softly as you felt his hand retreat from your pants and gently cup your face. Your own hands reached out to his and place atop of them, feeling how much larger his hands were compared to yours. You didn’t feel like you had to say yes to him, he just knew and in that moment he leaned down slowly and kissed you on your wet lips.

 

For a moment in his grasp, in his kiss, you could feel something, something warm within your chest as you held his hands and didn’t want him to go. Yet it was not so as Joseph pulled away, his hands moving to steady you as you felt yourself move slowly till your feet where on the muddy ground of the river. Now you looked up at him, into those same eyes you once deemed insane and cold and now you saw love, passione, affection. 

 

Lips connected once more as everything seemed to wash over, like as if time stood still. His tongue flicked out against your lips and you willing opened up to him, hungrily wanting more and Joseph gave to you what you desired the most. His hands trailed down from her face, down slowly over your back and stopping short at your waist before you felt the warmth of his fingertips on your skin. 

 

With much care and precision, Joseph slowly pulled off your shirt and you raised your arms letting him as he tossed the wet material onto the bank of the river. Pressing against you, you could feel the heat radiate from his skin as he looked at you, unclasping the black lacy bra you wore, which too was tossed onto the bank of the river. Now exposed to him, you felt his hands trail up to your chest, one hand stopping short to gently massage your breast while his gaze moved down.

 

For a moment Joseph seemed to hesitate and you wondered if he would stop or if the dream you were having was about to fade away, however it did not. His lips met yours once more before he slowly traveled his kisses down your neck, making you gasp with the faintest little nips he left or the sensation of his hot breath against your skin leaving you with little goosebumps.

 

Then his mouth clasped over your nipple and you couldn’t help but hold onto him and moved against him with your hips. His free hand moving down and taking a handful of your ass and you wanted more, grinding against him wanting what he had beneath his jeans. You could feel it, the large bulge that was tightly confined by his black denim jeans now soaked in river water.

 

“Please Joseph.” You muttered out between shaky breaths feeling his mouth move over your nipple, suckling gently , tugging softly only to leave at your words.

 

“My Dear I will give to you all of me if that is what you solely wish.” His voice was sending electricity up your spin and into your heart.

 

Nimble little hands moved down his chest while your head nodded, your hands only stopped when you felt the large belt buckle that felt like it locked away your desires. Yet you were not the only one with traveling hands as you felt Joseph begin to undo your own jeans. You helped as best as you could lifting your legs up when need be until you were but a bare naked woman in the river with the Father.

 

If anyone had of been traveling down the dirty trail path and glanced over they may have fallen over, for the sight was surreal as you looked into those soft eyes of his and gently leaned up and kissed his wet lips. One hand was gently placed over his chest feeling the erratic beat of his heart, the affect you had on him made you proud but long for him even more as Joseph carefully removed his jeans.

 

With the rest of the wet damp clothing now piled up onto the bank of the river, the two of you stood naked against one another, you could feel his large swollen erection that throbbed against your inner thigh, the way his hand gently trembled against your skin down to your thighs. You didn’t know what or who you became but you wrapped your arms around his neck and lifted yourself up as his hands gripped onto your thighs. Looking down at him you felt breathless but alive.

 

You felt whole in a sense but you also felt empty, you kissed his lips knowing why you felt that way. Because deep down you wanted the Father deep inside of you. For the sky had turned dark and the water was cool but the heat you both emitted was pleasurable. Gently Joseph moved towards the bank of the river for a better positioning against you as you felt your back pressed against the muddy bank of the river.

 

One hand of his moved below the water and you knew what was about to come as you looked into those eyes while biting your bottom lip. The moment you felt the head of his erection move against your pussy, you arched into him and gasped slightly. You wanted him badly, so badly you were willing to commit all kinds of sins just to be his.

 

“Please…”You softly whispered out almost afraid that if you spoke any louder that the moment would be broken. “Please Father, fill me up, make me yours.” You couldn’t help yourself, you just needed him.

 

Joseph didn’t reply to you, rather he softly nodded his head and you could feel him push against you, his erection throbbing even more so and if it wasn’t for the water around you, you would have been soaking wet between your legs so much that your own fluids would have been dripping and trailing down your inner thigh. 

 

Then you felt it, the sensation of the head of his penis enter inside of you. Leaning your head back you felt your eyes close softly, you moaned his named in such a sweetly way and heard him moan as he gently moved, ever so slowly and you ached even more for him. His hips moved against your slowly, his hands trailing you up and down, finger tips trailing over your lips as your mouth parted softly. 

 

All the more Joseph watched you, watched the way you looked, the sound of the water slapping against your movements, the way your legs clasped around him tightly. The moan and gasps that came from his own lips were so audioble that anyone would have heard him or you in the moment.

 

By the time his full length was fully inside of you, you couldn’t help but look at him, your hands tightly wrapped around his neck, your foreheads pressed together as you both panted and moaned into one another, your lips occasionally colliding almost in a fury of dominance. The way he moved was sweet and gentle, like a true lover. The way he made you feel was enough to make your body go into slight shivers, but he was slowly picking up the pace and you could feel it.

 

Feel how hard his cock was inside of you, reaching all those sensitive points inside of you and stretching you more and more. His hips began to move against yours even more, his cock began to push further and further into you making you ache for the blissful release. His hands held your hips in place and you could feel the mud on your back more now as his thrusts became more and more faster.

 

“Father…” You called out perhaps a little louder then you should, but you didn’t care. 

 

Your face was flush red as was his, you heard him purr out in pleasure, the way he huffed and the sensation of his lips against your collarbone with the slightest sensation of his teeth softly nipping you from time to time.

 

Everything started to become a blur, you felt like you couldn’t breath enough as you began to kiss him, worshipping him, your hands trailing down his back digging into his skin and you felt him become faster, stronger. You were at the brink of an orgasm and he wasn’t going to let you go through it alone. You could feel it, hear it when he moaned , the way his eye looked up at you softly, lovingly, or the sensation of the grip of his hands on your hips only for one to sneak up to your back and become covered in mud.

 

Yet neither of you cared, the sensation was sending the both of you into pure ecstasy. Only with a few more harder thrusts did you gasp loudly, calling out his name. Your legs clamping him in place as you felt his head against your neck, he said something but you didn’t hear him, all you felt was a sudden new warmth deep inside of you, seeping into your very being and Josephs thrusts slower, softer. His mouth on your neck kissing you, saying sweet things as you felt your eyes roll in the back of your head while coming back to reality from the sudden shock of an orgasm.

 

As your eyes fluttered open you looked into his and softly kissed his lips, you where both covered in sweet and water from the river, mud was up your back as was on his right arm that held you in place. The warmth of his skin against you made you hold onto you now feeling the sudden cold breeze that past by.

 

Time seemed to have stopped in the moment of making love, but now you suddenly realized that it had at least been close to an hour, an hour with the Father of Eden's Gate. The man himself that you were meant to arrest. You didn’t care anymore.

 

“Take me with you” You softly whispered to him. “Take me back to Eden’s gate, make me yours and never let me go.” You said almost pleading.

 

Suddenly everything from before and earlier, including Dutches words, didn’t seem to matter, you just wanted the Father, you wanted Joseph Seed and your thirst was unquenched able. 

 

For once you saw him smile softly as he kissed your lips and then your forehead. It felt so loving, so gentle, the way he held you there on the river bank, the way he didn’t remove himself from you. It was like a true lover, something you’d never had before. Like as if Joseph knew you better then you knew your own self.

 

“I will my dear, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your amazing support in the past two oneshots I've done of John and Jacob and now Joseph.  
> I'll be getting one for Faith soon and hopefully link them all up as a little oneshot series.


End file.
